


Truth or Dare

by QueenShipper21



Category: zanvis - Fandom
Genre: I legit forgot i wrote this on my old account in like 2016 hopefully i got better?, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenShipper21/pseuds/QueenShipper21
Summary: Travis invites Zane to a sleepover. The gang end up playing Truth and Dare, but there's one dare both boys dread getting.





	1. Chapter 1

***

Zane's POV

I was watching MLH (My Little Horsies) when I heard a knock at the door. I muttered quietly as I paused the video and put on my mask. I trudged to the door and unlocked it a little bit so I can see who it is. 

"Hey, Zane!" Travis smiled and I slammed the door. Unfortunately, he stopped it with his foot.

"Wait, wait!" he pulled his foot and opened the door a bit.

"What do you want, Travis?" I huffed, I wanted to get back to my episode.

"I wanted to invite you to my sleepover at 8!" he smiled.

"No."

"Aphmau will be there!"

"No."

"There will be cupcakes," Travis grinned like he won the lottery.

"...Fine... and I'm only coming for the cupcakes!" I yelled as I slammed the door for the second time.

I went back to my favorite spot on the couch and did a MLH marathon, and just like that, it was 7:45. I groaned and went upstairs to take a shower. I put on my "I Don't Care" shirt with black jeans. I grabbed my mask and quickly put it on as I walked to Travis's house. I knocked on the door and it was quickly answered by Travis.

"You came!" he grinned as he hugged me.

"Yeah,yeah not get off me," I muttered as I went in.

I looked around and saw, Lucinda, Kawaii-Chan, Katelyn, Dante, Garroth, Vylad, Laurence and Aphmau.

"Gurlll you came!" Aphmau squealed as she hugged me.

"Gurlll I wouldn't miss it," I joked with her and hugged her back.

"Aph, it's game time!" Lucinda said as she came over to get us.

"We're coming!" Aphmau dragged me to the living room where everyone was. Everyone was sitting on the floor and I sat next to Travis and Aphmau.

"Guys, put your phones in the basket, we don't need another Shipping Shrine," Garroth said sternly as everyone eyed KC.

"Kawaii-Chan just likes to support her ships," she huffed as she placed her phone n the basket. Garroth then put the basket in a cupboard, locked it and went back to his spot next to Vylad and Laurence. 

"Okay, guys, were playing Truth and Dare," Lucinda slyly said when she added, "No, Zane, you can't leave."

"I-I wasn't thinking about leaving," I argued. 

"Sure, okay, Garroth, Truth or Dare?" Lucinda asked.

"Truth," Garroth said quickly.

"Do you like anyone here?" Lucinda questioned.

"Y-yes," Garroth blushed as he avoided contact with Laurence. I mean, it was SO OBVIOUS.

"Aphmau, Truth or Dare," Garroth said, still blushing.

"Dare!" Aph said proudly.

Laurence whispered something in his ear and Garroth smiled and nodded.

"I dare you to, go outside an yell uh- 'I love Laurence'," Garroth face turning back to its original color.

"Okay," Aph went outside and yelled 'I LOVE LAURENCE', and if Aaron wasn't out of town, he would've came with a bat. Aphmau came back with her face filled with success. 

"Travis, Truth or Dare," Lucinda said. 

"But wait wasn't I supposed to as- OOF!" Aphmau yelped at Lucinda elbowed her stomach. 

"Hmm.. Dare," Travis decided.

"Kiss someone that you like," Lucinda told him.

Travis looked around and I didn't feel anything really. I mean, I was isolated in the corner. He scooted to me and I wanted to get up and leave.

Travis's POV

"Don't kiss me," he growled/ whispered.

"Please?" I pleaded quietly. 

"..." I pulled down his mask and pecked him on his lips. He quickly put on his mask, got up, looked at the door, opened it and ran out.

"... I'll go get him," I opened the door and closed it behind me, hoping he didn't run far. I walked out into the lawn and saw him behind a bush, crying.

This was my fault. My fault.

"Z-zane?" I called out.

"Go away," he sunk his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry... I-I..." 

"You what!"

"I like you Zane, I always have,"

He looked at me and got up from the bushes. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I should've waited for your answer," I told him.

"I-It's okay, I just need to think about this," Zane said as he walked to his house.

I touched my lips and walked inside my house.


	2. Intruder!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis is about to get killed by Garroth, so Dante lets him sleepover at his house. Unfortunately, Zane is unaware of the person stepping inside his house.

Chapter 2:

 

**Travis’s POV**

 

My lips felt warm and tingly. It’s been hours after the party, and my lips are going insane for more contact. Everyone wrapped up the party after Zane stormed out. 

 

_ I’m such an idiot! _ I kept hitting myself with my pillow. The weird thing is… I didn’t hate it. 

 

When I told Zane I liked him; I felt horrible guilt building up. I had small feelings for Zane, but I wasn’t  _ sure. _ To be fair, I’ve always been with girls. 

 

_ I wonder if Teony would understand this. Or Guy. Ugh. He’s annoying though.  _

 

“I’m such an idiot!” I said again, but out loud. 

“WHERE’S TRAVIS!” I bolted out of my bed, and hid into the closet. 

“Garroth! Calm down, jeez,” Laurence tried to calm Garroth. 

“TRAVIS!” I heard my door get knocked down. 

_ I just fixed that door! Ugh _

“He probably left?” Laurence sounded uncertain, and Garroth probably fumed out the room. I waited a few seconds, and then I came out of the closet. 

_ I’M GOING TO GET MURDERED IN MY SLEEP. WELL. UM… I’M SCREWED.  _

I tremble as I text Dante. 

To: LadiesManDante

DANTE HELP

After a few seconds Dante texted back. Luckily he’s always on his phone 24/7. 

From: LadiesManDante

Garroth trying to kill you?

To: LadiesManDante

Yes [Sad crying face]

From: LadiesManDante

You can crash at my place, I’m actually not home. Keys are under the fake plant. 

To: LadiesManDante

Wait, why aren’t you home? 

From: LadiesManDante

At Nicole’s. We’re just chilling and talking. She’s in the br rn. Anyway I gtg. Bye Cassanova

To: LadiesManDante

Bye Ladies Man.

I quietly pack my PJ’s and a fresh pair of clothes. I sneak out the window, and slide down the roof. I head down to Dante’s house, and lift the fake plant. Snatching the keys from under it, I fumble around trying to open the door. It’s kind of hard opening a door when it’s NIGHT.  

“Finally,” I mumble as I finally get the door open. A shadow went by, but it must be because I’m exhausted. 

_ WHACK! _

**Zane’s POV**

Panicking I heard the front door open, so I grab the nearest weapon. I mean, it was just a textbook, but it was something. I dash around the kitchen. As the person is closing the door, I whack them with the book to their head, and the person falls to the ground. Kneeling, I turn the person, so I can call the police to place a report.   
“Oh my god,” I whisper and I’m even more panicked than when I didn’t know who it was. 

“Travis why?” I whisper and groan. Picking up his feet, I drag him up the stairs, his head hitting every single step. I somehow manage to bring him into my bed, and take off his bag. Covering him with a blanket, I turn to leave, but something grabs me.   
“...I’m...Sorry,” He mumbles, and I carefully stroke his white hair.

_ He’s really pretty...WAIT…NO! I DON’T LIKE HIM. GAHH _

I internally groan, and I turn off the lights and head to the couch. My eyelid feels heavy, so I bring myself to walk to the couch. I put my mask on the coffee table, and I head to sleep. 

Throughout the night, all I could dream about are memories of Travis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh~ I haven't written a Zanvis fan-fiction in like FOREVER.
> 
> I decided to maybe write, Klance, Spideynova, or a ship from Nanbaka. Or something. You can request your favorite ships, because I'm bored.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> Make sure you follow my Twitter: @TheRebellingQueen


End file.
